You Love Us
| Format = | Recorded = Early 1991 | Genre = Glam metal | Length = | Label = Heavenly | Writer = James Dean Bradfield, Nicky Wire, Sean Moore, Richey Edwards | Producer = Robin Wynn Evans | Certification = | Chronology = Manic Street Preachers singles | Last single = "Motown Junk" (1991) | This single = "You Love Us (Heavenly Version)" (1991) | Next single = "Stay Beautiful" (1991) }} | Format = CD, 7" and 12" vinyl, cassette | Recorded = Mid 1991 | Genre = Glam metal | Length = 3:14 (single edit), 4:18 (album version) | Label = Columbia | Writer = James Dean Bradfield, Nicky Wire, Sean Moore, Richey Edwards | Producer = | Certification = | Chronology = Manic Street Preachers singles | Last single = "Love's Sweet Exile"/"Repeat" (1991) | This single = "You Love Us" (1992) | Next single = "Slash 'n' Burn" (1992) }} "You Love Us" is a song by Welsh alternative rock band Manic Street Preachers. It was initially released as a single on 7 May 1991 by record label Heavenly. The song was re-recorded and released on 16 January 1992 by record label Columbia as the third single from their debut studio album Generation Terrorists. Release "You Love Us" was originally released as a single on 7 May 1991 by record label Heavenly. This version of the song begins with a sample of Krzysztof Penderecki's "Threnody to the Victims of Hiroshima" and ends with a coda which includes a drum sample from Iggy Pop's "Lust for Life". The song was re-recorded and released again on 16 January 1992 as the third single from their debut studio album Generation Terrorists. The new version also featured no hook, but had a much heavier rock sound and the "Lust for Life" coda was replaced, on the album version of the track, by an extended guitar solo. This version of the song reached number 16 in the UK charts on 1 February 1992. It was the most successful single released from the album. It also made an appearance as track number six on the 2002 greatest hits compilation, Forever Delayed. The CD included the B-sides "A Vision of Dead Desire", "We Her Majesty's Prisoners" and a live cover of Guns N' Roses' "It's So Easy". The 12" featured "A Vision of Dead Desire" and "It's So Easy" and the 7" and cassette just "A Vision of Dead Desire". Live performances The song was the last ever performed live with missing guitarist and lyricist Richey James Edwards. As a foursome the band played the song as set-closer for their sell-out final gig at the London Astoria just five weeks before Edwards vanished. Track listing Heavenly Version ; CD and 12" version ; 7" version Album version ; CD version ; 12" version ; 7" version Charts References External links * Category:1992 singles Category:Manic Street Preachers songs Category:1992 songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Glam punk songs Category:Songs written by Richey Edwards Category:Songs written by James Dean Bradfield Category:Songs written by Nicky Wire Category:Songs written by Sean Moore (musician)